Life Wasn't Fair
by lovingmylife
Summary: Sam makes it perfectly clear to Freddie that it wasn't her fault he was fired. A shouting match ensues at the bus stop. Set directly after iPear Store. One-Shot.


**Everyone is probably sick and tired of the what happened after iPear Store stories but here is one more for those of you willing to read another. I read most of the other ones I think, they really start to blend together after awhile, I did really like some of them, so I tried to make mine a little different. I also wanted to make it very clear that Sam was not to blame for Freddie getting fired that was his fault. **

**Anyways now that I've typed this up maybe I can get back to my working on my other stories. **

* * *

**Life Wasn't Fair**

**Seddie One-Shot: Set directly after iPear Store**

* * *

Life wasn't fair.

At least it wasn't to Sam.

She stepped out of the Pear Store looking in both directions. No sign of Freddie; he had already stomped his way out of sight. Which way would he go? She let her feet unconsciously make the decision.

What was she supposed to do? He was being the world's biggest jerk and she hated that she couldn't call him out on it. The pot and the kettle and all that chiz.

She wasn't even the one starting it. She hadn't instigated any of the banter, just returned it whenever he did. Usually it was the other way around. She kept wondering if she had done something to upset him and didn't realize it but nothing came to mind. At least nothing that would warrant him being so harsh to her.

Greeting her separate from 'good people' was fine. That was a normal level of banter that she was quick to return.

Him not giving her a pear bugged her to no end. Maybe someone else could overlook it but when food was involved it became important to her. Why couldn't she have a pear? What had she done that would cause him to give pears to everyone else and smirk about not giving her one?

Then there was the absolutely unnecessary insults after Natalie hired her at the pear store. Did he have to announce to the whole store that she had a criminal record? Then to actually call her a criminal and a nuisance and lazy. She could attest to being lazy and even a nuisance to some people, but a criminal. Maybe it was the correct term but the things on her record were so much malicious as they were proof that she had a quick temper.

She tried to ignore the pain that was brought on by the thought that that was what he actually thought about her. It wasn't that long ago he called her clever and rambunctious and thought her poor table manners were kinda cute. She shoved those thoughts aside when a familiar form appeared. Her feet had directed her to the bus stop and there sitting on the bench was Freddie. His head was in his hands, she couldn't see his face. That meant he probably couldn't see her either.

Good. She hadn't exactly worked out what she was going to say.

Life wasn't fair.

Before she could come up with anything Freddie looked up. He scowled. What had she done this time? She just wanted to see if he was okay. Maybe that would have come across more clearly if she didn't scowl in return.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I wanted," I want to know if you're okay…that's what she decided to say; unfortunately it wasn't what came out. "I want to know what's up with you."

"What's up with me?" he asked her as if she couldn't possibly be serious. "You want to know what's up with me, well I just lost my dream job, I stepped in gum on my way to the bus stop and now I'm sitting here on this soaking wet bench, ripping my hair out and talking to the one person I really don't want to right now."

Sam crossed her arms. "What's wrong with me, what exactly did I do this time that's got you so mad at me."

"Seriously, you actually have ask, you ruined my job for me Sam, just like you ruin everything else that's mine." More harsh words, like she needed any more pain at the moment. She didn't let the hurt show, instead she raised her voice. So what if the other people at the bus stop felt the need to stare. She wasn't above making a scene, especially not if he was going to do the same.

"How exactly did I ruin your job?"

"You want me to start from the beginning," Freddie asked and stood up promptly, making the middle-aged woman next to him jump. "The second you walked into the store you started disrespecting me, distracting my costumers and not caring when I told you you couldn't have beverages in the store."

"Don't feel so special Benson, I wouldn't have tossed my smoothie if the queen of England had told me to and as for that woman I was trying to help you make a sale." She retorted.

"More like show me up in front of my boss."

"I didn't expect Natalie to offer me a job, I wasn't even going to accept."

"But you did, just so you could drive me crazy and make me look like an idiot." That was partly true. She knew it would irritate him for her to get the job that he'd been dying to have since his first trip to the Pear Store. Part of her felt the need to irritate him for how he'd been acting, but part of her just wanted to spend time with him. He been so weird around her lately that she just wanted to see if things could go back to the way they were. So much for that.

"I didn't have to make you look like an idiot you were perfectly capable of doing that on your own." It wasn't her fault Natalie didn't like him.

"I know everything there is to know about the Pear products, I was ecstatic about getting that job, everything was going great and then you showed up and got me fired." He still sounded more angry than anything else but his voice cracked and she knew that he was upset. His emotions always did get the better of him.

Despite him being upset Sam didn't feel bad. She had when she left the store. She knew how much he wanted the job. But it was by no means her fault that he got fired.

"I didn't get you fired," she snapped back. "You aren't perfect Freddie, you got yourself fired."

Freddie snorted in disbelief.

"Oh my god, get over yourself, you suck at being a salesperson, you want to be a showoff and force all your techie knowledge on people who are only concerned with what color their phone is and you get frustrated with the costumers when they don't do what you expect them too, you called one of them a moron, face it Freddie you were on your way out even before you had your meltdown and shouted at the manager."

"Is that what you wrote on my employee review, terrible salesperson, bad with costumers, you wouldn't dare try to talk me up to the boss so I could keep a job that I love." Sam narrowed her eyes. She had an extremely snippy comment on the tip of her tongue about him loving a lot of things but held it back.

That was a conversation for a different time.

"You want to know what I wrote on your stupid employee review," he made no movement that suggested he cared or would even believe her. She plowed on anyways. "I did say you were a terrible salesperson, you just don't have the right skills and you've got to much integrity for the job, a salesperson needs to be clever and cunning enough to convince people they need something whether they actually do or not, that's why I'm good at it."

"So basically if I hadn't gotten myself fired you're report would have." He started to turn around, apparently done with the argument. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

"If you'd let me finish I could tell you that I also wrote that firing you would be a stupid move." He still looked disbelieving but stopped trying to pull away. "I said that he knows way to much about this tech stuff and that while he should probably be working at Pear headquarters designing the stupid products for now it would suit him to simply help customers with repairs and interact with them as little as possible." With that she released her grip on his shirt and pushed him back.

He stared at her. He didn't really seem to notice what else was going on around him. She could see over his shoulder that the other bus stop patrons were watching intently to see how the argument would play out. Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable with all eyes on her; especially Freddie's.

"You really wrote that?" He almost sounded guilty. It was hard to tell with the bus pulling up now. No one started boarding though. It seemed none of their appointments were important enough to miss the outcome of the standoff before them. Those exiting the bus even stopped to see what was going on.

Sam wanted him to feel guilty. She wanted things to finally be fair for her. "Yeah, I did, and just so you know I quit right after you left so it's not like it even matters what I wrote."

"Why would you quit, you got the job without trying, you were apparently really good at it, it pays well, or is this just proof that you only took the job to bother me." She could tell that last bit was just a feeble attempt at not losing the fight; maybe he was aware they had an audience.

"I quit because I thought they were too rough on you, yeah maybe you did deserve to be fired but that wasn't a reason for them to treat you like dirt; I don't know why it even matter's to me though, you've been treating me like dirt for a while now, why couldn't I just let them do the same to you." She crossed her arms defensively across her chest again as they moved out of safe job related territory to icky relationship territory. He said nothing at first; just stood there looking appropriately shocked.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like dirt." He finally mumbled.

"Oh you didn't," her own anger had yet to dissipate. "How did you expect me to feel when you acted like I wasn't even you're friend anymore, you took every opportunity you could to point out my flaws to everyone in the Pear Store, you felt some need to give everyone else a pear except me, the only reason I even pulled the relationship card back there was because I needed to remind myself that those things you were saying weren't what you really thought of me but all that did was make me think that everything you said before was a bunch of lies."

"They weren't lies," he said quietly. "I-I don't-I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you about getting a job at the Pear Store, I just-I was nervous and just assumed you were out to ruin it for me because I'd been so jerkish to you lately."

"You want to tell me why you were being such a jerk?" She asked, finally lowering her voice. She had already shouted herself hoarse.

"I-I can't really explain it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's been up with me lately, but trust me Sam, as soon as I figure it out you'll be the first one I tell." He didn't sound like he was trying to get out of trouble with her. He sounded genuinely confused. She stepped back and dropped her arms to her sides.

Life wasn't fair.

Now she felt guilty about yelling at him.

"Fine, I'll see you later." She started to walk away but this time he caught her arm.

"I really am sorry Sam."

"I know I get it." Past him she could see the remaining bus-goers. Perhaps they had been hoping for a happier ending. They did look awfully disappointed. She was pleased though. From the sounds of it he didn't hate her. It lifted a little weight off her shoulders.

Life still wasn't fair though.

The bus that had just pulled away was the one heading back to her house. The next one wouldn't be around for an hour.

"You want to grab some food," Freddie asked her. "I'll buy." He smiled at her. He looked happy to see her. He hadn't looked happy to in what felt like forever.

"Okay."

Life wasn't fair.

But it had its moments.

* * *

**So does this one stand out from any of the others? Oh well. Anyways I almost didn't write this because I didn't know how to end it. I can sense more drama coming between Sam and Freddie in future episodes so I didn't want to go for a happily back together seddie. But my happily ever after heart could let me write them walking away mad.**

**I don't know what's up with Freddie so I didn't know how to explain why he's been acting like such a jerk. So I wrote it like he didn't know what was up with him either. I think it really worked here. Its so easy to figure out Sam's actions but with Freddie's i'm in the dark still. The next episode better clear things up.  
**

**Alright let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
